particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltaria Nov
The Archduchy of Vorona is an old nation, whose people have a proud history spanning several hundered years. However, due the past political instibility in the nation, not much in known about Vorona before the oppressive regimes of the Anglo-Delterian nationalists Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden and the radically anti-foriegner New National Fascist Party. History Pre-Monarchy Not much is known about the history of Vorona, other then it was a Deltarian colony, and in the early 2690's a radical group of atheist Saxons called the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden. These corrupt individuals perverted the land and culture of the Voronan people. However, in 2706 another corrupt party called the New National Fascist Party came into power. These people also suppressed the culture and language of the Voronan people and made Dundorfian the official langauge, even though only 26% of the population has the ability to speak Dundorfian. The Glorious Era In 2725, the Voronan Monarchist Movement came into power and re-established the long gone monarchy in Vorona. The monarchy was quickly recognized by the International Monarchist Leauge and many other nations. The archduke, Valdemar von Barovia created a unified and peaceful Vorona, and cooperated with the several other parties who occasionally occupied the National Assembly. Government and Politics Government The government of Vorona is that of a constitutional monarch, with an elected Head of State and an appointed Head of Government. The Voronan legislature, called the National Assembly, is composed of 750 delegates. This makes a remarkabley representitve democracy with around one delegate for every 9500 people. The delegates reside in Barovia City and are paid an annual salary based on number of years served, senority and age. Politics Vorona is what most would call a libretarian state, with most people believing in a strong military, less government in economics and the daily lives of citizens, but also are against the mixing of religion and government and lean more toward the progressive end regarding ethical issues. However, due to the several ethics, health and economic reforms passed recently by the National Assembly, the Voronan people are slowy becoming more conservative. Active Parties There are currently three active parties in the Voronan legislature. *The Voronan Monarchist Movement is a party dedicated to the preservation of the Voronan monarchy and the preservation of Vorona and her culture. *The Republican Populist Party is a socially moderate, economically socialist resistance movement against the monarchy of Vorona. *The Sovremennye Korporacija Vorona represents the corporation of the same name in the legislature of Vorona as a capitalist party. *The Catholic Movement of Vorona is a conservative religious party that's goal is to spread Terran Catholicism to all the peoples of Vorona. *The Radical Party of the Right Front is an extreme Right-Wing Political party that opposes the Voronan monarchy. Former Parties Many Voronan political parties have disbanded or otherwise been removed from the Voronan legislature. Military and Armed Forces *Active Duty: **Army: 30,500 **Navy:7,000 **Air Force:3,000 **Special Forces (Kampenkorps) :500 *Reserves: **Army:13,000 **Navy: 7,500 **Air Force: 5,500 **Special Forces (Kampenkorps): 950 *Other Units: **Barovian House Brigade (Royal Bodyguards): 750 **Military Police of Vorona: 1,250 **Voronan Intelligence Service (VIS): 4000 **Guard of the Golden Sun (Guard gate to National Assembly): 50 Special Forces (Kampenkorps) Taking their name from the Doron words meaning "Special Unit", the Kampenkorps are the bravest and best fighters that Vorona has to offer. These elite troops are trained in bases throughout the countryside of Vojnov Pokrik. The Kampenkorps are best known for their resistence against the Dfstandan Angelncynn Thule Geférrǽden when the party still held political power. The Kampenkorps indeed proved to be a thorn in the side of the fascists, and are believed to have led to the downfall and the rise of the New National Fascist Party and the Voronan Monarchist Movement, respectively. Culture Langauge Many Voronans are able to speak several languages including Dundorfian (26% of the population), Doron (74% of the population), and English (required by law to be learnt in school.) Most Voronans speak Dundorfian or Doron as a first langauge and learn English as a second langauge. However, only English and Dundorfian are official languages. There is a local dialect called Voronadutsch, but this langauge is only found in small villages in the Barovian countryside. Voronadutsch is gaining popularity, however, because of it being Archduke Valdemar von Barovia's second langauge. Music Voronans, both in the city and countryside, learn folk songs at an early age. Many radio stations all over Vorona play folk music, both Doron and Dundorfian. Pop or rock music hasn't really caught on in Voronan culture. In a recent survey only 13% of Voronans listened to pop music. However, in the city especially, free atonal music has become very popular. One of the most successful atonal composers is Arnold Stonberg, who teaches music theory at the National Univeristy. Many people in Vorona also learn how to folk dance at a very young age. Polkas, waltzes and two-steps are very popular. Around 5 balls are held, on average, every night in every city. The most popular folk dance is the quadrille, which involves two couples dancing together. Poetry and Literature Even though Doron is the primary langauge in Vorona, very little literature in Doron is published. Instead, most writers and poets write their works in Dundorfian or English. Several notable authors from Vorona are the poet Johan Wolfgang von Gothe. He has written several plays and poems, including Faust and several volumes of poetry. His most popular and well-known work is the semi-autobiographical Sorrows of Young Werner. TV and Movies TV in Vorona is quite popular with almost every household in the nation having at least on television. With television in such demand, many local, national and international stations broadcast in Vorona. Local channels usually focus on local culture, music and events, while national and international stations focus on government, politics, international politics and economics. There is only one TV production station in all of Vorona. The city of Dipley (Vorona's largest) houses the Voronan Broadcasting Company TV and Movie Production Center. The most popular show in Vorona is the comdey show "Are You Being Served?" about the staff of a department store in downtown Dipley. The show has gained a large fanbase around the world, and every year an "Are You Being Served?" festival is held in Dipley. Voronan movies are known throughout the world as being very ametuerish. However, this stereotype is slowing fading away due to successful movies such as "Are You Being Served?: The Movie" and many other films including musicals, and a film version of the famous book Sorrows of Young Werner by Voronan poet Johan Wolfgang von Gothe. Religion Religion in Vorona follows ethnic and county lines. In Barovia, where the population is of Dundorfian descent, the people are Lutheran, while in Vojnov Pokrik, where the people are of Doron descent, the people are members of the Selucian Catholic Church. Even though the people of Vorona follow different religious denominations, they use the same litergical music and the same hymnbook. The most popular and well-known Voronan hymn in the Voronan Easter Hymn Some other beloved Voronan hymns: *A Mighty Fortress Is Our God-the unofficial Barovian county anthem *Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming-the Voronan Christmas hymn *Dear Lord and Father of Mankind-popular hymn during Holy Week Economics The Voronan economy is one of the weakest if Terra, along with having one of the weakest currencies in the world. The Voronan Nova Telar (VNT) is a weak currency due the hyperinflation created during the rule by the various fascist parties in Vorona. Vorona's weak economy and it's dependence on agriculture make it a developing nation, and the poorest, perhaps, in all of Terra The Voronan economy can be divided into two sections, based off of the counties in which they are found. Barovian Economics Barovia is the breadbasket of Vorona. All of Vorona's food is grown here including: weath, corn, barley, various vegetables and fruits, as well as livestock including cattle, sheep, pigs and chickens. Some service based jobs are found in the small villages and towns in Barovia, but they are usually agriulture based careers. In costal regions, most people fish for a living. Vojnov Pokrik Economics The county of Vojnov Pokrik with is much larger population, has cities, and therefore many more service-based jobs then in the county of Barovia. Many manufacturing plants exist in these cities, and create goods mostley food related. However, there are some factories where computers and military arms are assembled. Recentley, the government of Greater Hulstria took intrest in the Voronan economy, and set up several factories which produce environmentally-friendly products, solar panels and windmill parts. Another large part of the economy in Vojnok Pokrik are the salt marshes found in the county's southern regions. These salt marshes have provided livelihoods for many people for hundreds of years. Voronan salt is in high demand all over Terra due to it's purity, taste and clean white color. Category:Nations Category:Vorona